Thirst
by candyapplelovers1998
Summary: 16 year old Hinamori Amu is sick of living; Her parents fight 24/7, and she has never truly felt like she belonged. What will happen if one day Amu decides she's had enough? Or when a mysterious person shows up and changes her life? Will it be for better or for worse? and what is this mysterious stranger's true thirst?
1. Prologue

Candy: So we're back with another Amuto :DDD

Amu: =_=* why must you do this to me TT_TT

Ikuto: Aww Amu am i really that bad

Amu: shut up neko boy nobody asked for you to speak

Candy: Okay... enjoy everybody! :D

~Prologue~

Fangs piercing holes in lips, they gasp as blood begins to drip. Their form of ecstasy has been let loose in the air, like a tiger from a cage, like their teeth from their mouths. Clenching jaws in an attempt to contain their breathing to try and relax. Their bodies shaking, their teeth aching and their minds in an agonising war with thoughts filled with the questions "should i?" , "what if?" and "why should'nt i?".Blood is a drug to these creatures. The creatures of the night. Beings that live off of other peoples crimson liquid. Beings that are stronger and faster than an average human, even an athlete is no match for these superhumans. These beings are vampires.

Candy: so what did you guys think of that :O?

Ikuto: what does this have to do with me and Amu .?

Amu: *sticks tounge out at Ikuto*

Ikuto: You know Amu you better be careful with that tounge of yours

Amu: / BAKA HENTAI NEKO

Ikuto: *smirks*

Candy: *sweat drop* okay guys see you next time :DD

Dont worry guys i will introduce the characters in the next chapter.

Please review and stuffs :DDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Ch 1 The First Encounter

I, Hinamori Amu, officially declare that I'm sick of everything.  
Why is this you may ask? I guess I can give you the low down. I've been on this planet for what - sixteen years now, and all my amber eyes have seen is hate, lies and anger. I was bullied all through school because I was considered "different". Pfft, don't even get me started on relationships. My first ever boyfriend cheated on me with the school's slut Yamabuki Saaya. I really want to damage that girl but she's already brain damaged I guess, let's face it a goldfish is probably smarter than her. And then there's my family. I have a little sister called Ami, she's really loud and very annoying.  
My parents Midori and Tsumugu are always fighting over stupid things which does my head in, they act like kids sometimes; I feel like I'm the adult in this family.  
I have no friends either - everyone considers me "cool 'n spicy", either that people call me weird, I keep a poker face nowadays and show no emotion to anyone apart from my shugo charas. I have two shugo charas and they represent what I want to be. The first one that was born was Ran. She represents my dream to be a skate boarder, she has a sweep over fringe and black and red pigtails which are held together with red ribbon. She wears a black and red tutu with black knee high converse and a white t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. she wears a red scarf tied loosely around her neck and she rides her skate board everywhere she goes. My second chara is Miki. She has awesome blue and black scene hair and she always has a black beanie on her head. Her clothes consist of Doc Martin boots, Blue and black striped knee high socks, black shorts and a blue corset with a baggy black shirt over the top. She carries a cat bag with her all the time because it contains her art supplies. She's the inner artist in me and always help me express my feelings through art.  
Anyway thats enough about my life for today, I'll keep you posted diary...Sigh. Since you're my only friend.

I sigh again as I close my diary. Has my life really gotten that bad that I consult a book about my problems? Maybe if it were some type of magical book where a guy named Tom Riddle would write back to me; that would be a different story. Much to my dissapointment it's a bundle of paper bound together with a piece of leather.

Amu wanders over to her bed, flopping down on it heavily like a rock hitting the water, although she wasn't successful in making the splashing noise.  
Rolling onto her side she shapes herself into a ball, she feels her body relax and her eyelids slowly become heavier.  
She feels herself drifting off into dreamland, the only place where she can escape from her crappy everyday life and actually be happy. With one last deep breath Amu was asleep, wondering what sweet dream she would encounter tonight.

I woke up, sweat drops cascading from my forehead and the air was suffocating me due to it being extremely warm. I stumbled my way through the darkness, reaching out for any objects that I could crash into on my journey to the balcony. I felt my fingers touching down on the cool glass window.  
I pushed the handle down with caution, trying to avoid waking my parents from their slumber. Slowly I tip-toed out onto the balcony, the cold air sending shivers through my body and goosebumps crawled up my arms. I tilted my head upwards shifting my gaze to look at the twinkling stars above me. My eyes fluttered to the left slightly and caught on a tree nearby. They went back to the sky but quickly flashed back to the rustling coming from the branches. My eyes caught on a glimpse of sapphire from the leaves and latched on as it travelled around the darkness, turning into two orbs quite like eyes and got seemingly larger. It hadn't hit me that they were getting closer as opposed to increasing in size until they were almost right before my own amber "orbs". I blinked furiously in an attempt to focus my eyes on the being in front of me, their hot breath on my face leaving a tingling sensation. "Who are you?" I questioned timidly, worried on what the answer may be. A husky tone whispered back to me, "Hello Hinamori Amu." This startled me, I backed up slighty and gulped nervously unsure of what to say next. Since it was dark I could not see the mysterious boy's face, all I could see were these mesmerizing sapphire orbs. "How do you know my name, freak?" I said quickly, trying to avoid drowning in his sapphire pools. "I know lots about you Amu, you want your life to change am I right?" said the boy. I gasped, just exactly how much does this boy know about me? "Um, yes, I want my life to change, I'm sick of the way im living, sometimes I just want it to end." The boy leaned into me, his mesmerizing eyes looking deep into my own. He placed his mouth beside my ear, his hot breath making me tremble. "Amu, your life is going to change very soon," the stranger stated. Intrigued by this I felt the need to ask more. "Just how exactly is my life going to change?" I question. Just as the stranger was going to reply a much deeper voice escaped from his throat. The voice I had most definitely heard before as it was very familar. Before I knew it the boy disappeared, leaving behind no trace of evidence that could tell me who he was. The world around me began to swirl round and ever so slowly it faded away. For a brief moment I could hear mumbling voices in the distance. They grew louder and louder until the point where I shook from my curious dream, wondering just who the culprits behind the now screaming voices were. As my haziness wore off it became clear to whom the voices belonged to... My parents.  
They're at it again, must they always argue about stupid things? I wonder what its about this time.  
I tuned my ears in to try and get an idea on what the bickering was about. "Always "busy with work", isn't it? Can't you take some time off to care for your own daughter?" I heard my mother yell at the limits of her lungs. "It's not like that when you're always writing for that idiotic magazine or staying late at the office! What do you call it again? Oh yes, that trash you get through the letterbox every week?" My father threw back at her. He was fuming, I could tell. I could picture in my mind his face emitting such heat from his frustration, his cheeks crimson from the screams. "Oh look at me, I'm Tsumugu! I run around with a camera all day pretending I have a worthwhile job!" My mother sounded hysterical. Immediately I heard a crack in the air and then silence. Silence was always even more frightening than the yelling when I was little. I knew what my father had done. I had experienced it myself sometimes, but mostly I was always the one to just see it happening from the sidelines, too petrified to try and stop it. The anger boiled inside my stomach at what my parents were doing, most likely in plain sight of Ami. I despised my family. Their parenting; how they could expose Ami to such violence when she was so young? They were /animals/. I couldn't take any more then...  
"Will you two shut the fuck up and stop being such shitty excuses for human beings! I'm sick of listening to you going on and on about your pathetic problems that could be dealt with if you would act like adults!" I felt slightly more relieved, but my brow was still furrowed, my fists still clenched, my angry aura still beaming. Even if she annoyed the fuck out of me, Ami's my sister. I thought it would be best to check on her and make sure my assholes of parents hadn't slapped her silly for crying at the sight most likely right before her eyes. I creaked my door wider and padded across the wooden frame, only to be met by a large pair of brown boots in my line of sight. My glance lifted to father's face slowly, and he looked even more pissed than I could ever imagine. His large hands were balled into fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and his fingernails digging into his palms. He took a step closer to me and on instinct I fell back slightly and tripped over the doorframe. He looked even more ominous from this angle. As much as I hate to admit, I felt intimidated, knowing what was coming. It was almost as if I was in another world, everything went white and it feels like I don't remember much, but I remember every single detail.  
I seen his large, clunky boots he wears to go mountain trekking for photographs come down like a meteor looking for a nice space of land to crash onto. This meteor went straight for my stomach again and again, then my legs and lastly my shoulders. He pulled me up by the neck of my top and growled viciously like a hungry wolf on its prey and gruffly said, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, you hear me? Now sleep tight..." He smirked victoriously and drew back his fist. I don't remember it hitting me, just the sight of it coming, as I fell into the dark clutches of unconciousness. 


End file.
